Connected Between Worlds
by Alpine992
Summary: The meeting between a young Devil and a Human Child with no magic sparks an incredible relationship between the two. Despite the distance between them, Rias and Asta meet and change the fate of both of their worlds. How will each react to the others world and how can a relationship worlds apart grow? Read on as Asta and Rias come to terms with their worlds and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The halls of the Gremory Estate were filled with the sobs of the young Gremory Heiress, Rias Gremory. The young girl was running through the halls bawling her eyes out in a dress fit for a evening party that she was currently running from. The announcement that she had just been given was tearing her heart in two. Even the cries of her new friend Akeno didn't stop her. The recently reincarnated Fallen Angel had been just as speechless at the sudden engagement announcement.

Before the gathered houses of the remaining seventy two Pillars, it was announced that as the heiress of the Gremory House, she would be engaged to a son of the house of Phenex, to Riser Phenex. Her parents hadn't given her a choice in the matter. With her older brother Sirzechs now with the position of one of the Four Satan's the responsibilities of the house of Gremory's future fell onto her shoulders.

But with the sudden announcement in front of the noble houses, her friends in Sona and Akeno even Sairaorg was present.

What else could the young heiress could do, with the applauding of the noble devils, the smirk on Riser's face as if he had already claimed her as his. She may not be old enough to understand the implications of that sickening smirk, but it turned her stomach and forced her to run from the announcement, from the scrutinising eyes of the nobles. Who cares if it was for the betterment of Devil Kind, she didn't want it.

From the massive grand hall of the Gremory Mansion, Rias ran outside to the gardens, tears streaming down her face she could hear the faint cries of Akeno calling her name from within the Gremory Estate but she didn't call back, just kept running. She had always had the image of her marrying someone she loved dearly, having a wedding where everyone was happy and smiling, she didn't see that with this forced engagement and certainly not with Riser.

Running from the mansion, her heeled shoes soon stopped clattering against the stone of the pavement as she headed for the surrounding forest the cries of Akeno fading until they were all but gone. Soon enough the shoes were flicked off and she ran barefoot through the trees. The Gremory Estate was massive but no doubt in a short while her Father would find her effortlessly and bring her back. But right now she wanted to disappear, away from the underworld.

Without her knowing, that wish came true.

Pushing through the low hanging branches of trees, some tearing at her dress but she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away as she could. Soon enough, she came to a clearing, out of breath and panting as she folded over, hands on her knees staring down at the grass. Her long red hair hung over her face, obscuring her vision from the sides. Tears still stained her face but no longer was she crying.

"... I don't want to marry him…" She whispered aloud to herself, clenching her eyes tightly shut as she swung her head up and stared up at the sky she was all to familiar with, however stopped.

The sky of the underworld was artificial, said to mimic the same timezone as that of the human world she had read so in her studies. The night sky of the underworld was just a darker purple that what it was during the day, along with the artificial moon that the Four Satan's had created to simulate night for the easier adjustment for the reincarnated devils.

The sky that she was looking at however was pitch black with stars twinkling like she had never seen before. In all her life she had never seen stars like these, she had visited the human world only a handful of times and had never witnessed it at night, the underworld didn't have stars either.

Fear rose in Rias as she realised she was no longer in the underworld, something was wrong. She had only run off into the forest near the Gremory mansion, there shouldn't be any way for her to leave the underworld via the forest. Turning to face the way that she had come, she once more grew nervous, it was hard to make out the trek she had made and the only evidence of the direction she had come through was the piece of torn fabric from her evening dress. Approaching the branch she peered through the darkness, her heightened devil senses making it clear to see the broken branches she had obviously caused in her rush.

Pushing through the trees once more, knowing she needed to get back home despite. She hated the idea of the marriage arrangement but right now she was in danger, if a Fallen Angel found her or an Exorcist, she would be in big trouble. Unknowing to Rias, a large structure loomed over her, the young devil too focused on retracting her steps to notice the massive silhouette in the darkness of the night sky, the image of a skulled demon looming over her.

Her nerves were gone and panic was beginning to set in. She had lost her trail some time ago now and was wandering aimlessly through the forest. As much as she just wanted to curl up and cry she refused to do so, she wouldn't give up. Her path was leading her back in the direction of the gigantic skull that loomed over this forest, and as she got closer her heightened hearing began to pick up a voice.

"Not yet!" A shout startled her as she hid behind a tree, her eyes beginning to pick up the glint of light through the trees, by the way it was flickering it was probably a fire of some sought. The voice sounded young, possibly someone young like herself. Cautiously she moved forward, the obvious sounds of movement and heavy breathing reached her as she came upon a clearing illuminated by a fire in the centre. Just as she had thought there was a young boy with ash coloured hair, dressed in what she could only assume was common clothes for the human world, going through a rather intense workout. Despite his young age his face held a look of determination as he continuously did sit ups, his entire body drenched in sweat and his body looked to be straining.

Just watching the human gave her a sense of amazement, there was something he wanted to achieve, a determination she had never seen before. She was beyond curious, to be so young and have such a drive to achieve his goal. She didn't know how long she hid behind that tree watching him but when he stopped and collapsed back onto the ground from sheer exhaustion, she walked from the tree line. Her movement caught his attention but he didn't open his eyes to address her.

"I'm training Yuno." His smile was large and almost infectious. "I'll get stronger and I'll become the Wizard King." Hearing no response he opened one emerald eye and looked up to find a red headed girl now kneeling beside him. Rias thought he would be surprised, shocked perhaps maybe even frightened, instead he just stared at her. "You're not Yuno." Maybe he was a bit slow? Rias had heard that some humans were dimwitted from some of the other nobles. Maybe it was true?

"No." She replied softly, the boy let out a groan as she sat up his grin widening.

"Well, I'm Asta, it's nice to meet you." Rias couldn't help but return his smile this time, it seemingly lifting the weight of everything she had endured before meeting him off her shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you Asta." She continued to smile. "I'm Rias, Rias Gremory." Her mother had bombarded her with proper etiquette and she almost stood to curtsy but figured the boy wouldn't mind if she stayed on the ground next to him.

"I haven't seen you around Hage before, are you visiting from the Capital?" His eyes widened in curiosity, his innocence clear to whoever might be watching. Afterall, the boy had never met someone that wasn't from outside Hage village before.

"Oh… um…" She nervously looked away. "I… I'm lost."

"Lost huh…" Asta trailed off. "I don't think I've ever been lost!" He laughed rubbing at the back of his head, despite his cheeriness Rias could tell, that was a lie it looked to her that he got into all kinds of mischief. "But I've never left Hage village either…" He added scratching at his cheek. For a time Rias simply stared at him, almost in wonder. He was so different from the Devil's she knew, his eyes held no judgement that almost every Devil possessed, were all humans like this? "So where are you from, maybe I can help?"

"Um…" Rias looked around nervously. "I don't really know."

"Oh." Asta began as he pushed himself up to his feet, Rias following. "Maybe Father and Sister Lily can help." Rias eyes widened in horror, those sounded like church terms. Before she could object, Asta already had her wrist in a tight grip his strength surprising her as he began leading her through the forest, despite it being dark the boy seemingly knew exactly where he was going. He talked endlessly as he led her, not giving her a chance to try and talk her way out of going to the priests.

Soon they broke through the trees and the light of the moon illuminated the area, Asta didn't stop running and Rias was forced to run after him. Now they were on a dirt road, her feet were beginning to get sore and she was stumbling and doing her best to hide the limp she picked up.

"W-Wait!" Rias cried making Asta come to a stop and turn to face her, he looked her up and down for a moment, her tattered dress that was ripped from running through the forest and her feet that looked swollen from being barefoot. Asta thought for a moment before grinning and crouching down in front of her.

"Here, hop on." Rias looked down at him, from what she knew he didn't even know that she was a Devil and was honestly just trying to help. But she couldn't go to the church, it was the one place her parents had always been adamant she stay away from, no matter the circumstances.

"I can't I really have to find my way home." Rias told him. "I can't go with you."

"But I was trying to help, Sister Lily is really smart and can probably help find your way home." Asta tried to tell her as he rose to face her, Rias however bit her lip. They wouldn't know she was a Devil right? Not by look alone and if she concentrated on suppressing her devil aura then if they weren't experienced then they shouldn't know that she was a Devil right? Nervously she stepped forward, watching the boy's face light up as he assumed the position and she climbed onto his back and he stood up, Rias' arms locking around his neck.

"Alright! Hold on tight!" He called out as he ran off, Rias smiled softly as she buried her face into his shoulder. She knew this was risky, that if the church held exorcists that she could very well be annihilated. But in the face of marrying someone she didn't love, maybe annihilation would be better.

Rias didn't even know when she had fallen asleep, but when her eyes did open she was inside of a dimly lit room, a blanket draped over her and she was in a bed, a rather uncomfortable one that by the feel of it was filled with straw rather than that of a proper mattress. Sitting up she rose a hand to brush a few crimson locks from her face. However when she spotted movement she recalled where she would most likely be and tensed.

"Hello Rias." The woman's voice was soft and caring as she knelt down beside the young Devil. "Asta brought you here to the church, do you remember?" Rias nodded, eyeing her warily however the nun simply smiled at her, no kind of deceit in her features. "There's no reason to be frightened." She assured her. "Asta told us that you were lost, is that true?"

"Y-Yes." Rias nodded. "I… I actually ran away from home." Rias said looking down into her lap realising that this must be the Sister that Asta had spoken of, Sister Lily. The Nun moved again and was now sitting on the bed beside her, smiling softly down at her as she placed a hand on hers.

"Well, it's late right now." Lily spoke softly. "Get some rest, in the morning we'll talk more and we'll try and find your way back home. Does that sound alright?" Rias nodded and Lily helped her back down under the covers. "No need to be scared everything will be fine and we'll get you home, you just get some rest." Surprisingly Rias found it easy to drift off to sleep once more, despite her current whereabouts.

Lily blew out the candle as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to the chapel where she found Father Orsi in the main hall of the church.

"How's the girl?" Orsi asked as he blew out a few more candles, with the children now in bed there was no need for the main hall to be lit this late in the evening and they needed to save where they could, even with candles.

"She awoke for a few moments, said that she had run away from home." Lily frowned. "Her dress was well made, despite it's tattered state. She seemed afraid when she awoke. Her magical power is stronger than some Wizard Knights."

"Probably from a Noble family." Orsi frowned, knowing it could be a bad thing she had found herself here in the Forsaken REgion so far from the Capital where she was most likely from. "That brat, doesn't he know that the church doesn't need the attention of Nobles." Lily frowned, she knew that Orsi didn't believe it was Asta's fault for bringing the girl here the young boy just wanted to help.

In the end, if it did turn out to be a Noble, and not one that saw reason before taking action they might use everything they had to crush the small church not caring for the orphans well beings. Those that sat in the poorer districts got treated little better than insects to the Noble Houses of the Clover Kingdom, especially those in the Forsaken Region.

"What should we do?" Lily asked causing the elderly Father to sigh gently to himself as he sat down on a bench.

"We'll talk to her when she wakes up in the morning, find out where she's from and do our best to return her to her Family before anything can come of it." Lily frowned but nodded, she didn't like the fact that they might forcibly be returning the girl to a Family that had forced her to run away. She was of the cloth and she wanted to help all and this young girl certainly needed help.

* * *

Rias was amazed as she sat on the steps of the church. She had always been told from bother her parents and her tutors that the Church was sacred Holy Ground, that the very structure itself would ward off Devils and Demons alike but she felt nothing that flared her instincts up to flee from it. She knew the feeling, but even now as she sat on it's steps there was no instinct to flee. But what had her amazed, was the children of the church, or more so the young black haired boy, Yuno. His manipulation over magic was incredible for a human. The way wind was manipulated by his hands as if almost second nature seemed, surreal.

Just as much as she was amazed by this, she was confused beyond measure. The Church saw magic, anything that didn't relate to God, as an abomination. So why was it that the Sister was smiling happily as she watched Yuno dry the clothes as if an everyday occurrence. Something was wrong, this isn't like what she had heard at all. Human's shouldn't be aware of magic none but the select few that had the aptitude and was in the know of the worlds beyond their own, it wasn't common knowledge, that is always what she had been told.

"Sister Lily!" Rias almost jumped in surprise at the shout as the ashed haired boy, Asta the one she had met the prior evening slid around the corner of the church holding in his hand what looked to be a bunch of weeds. He raced passed her, skidding to a stop down on one knee. "Please marry me!" Rias was amused at the boy's determination to marry the Sister, this was the seventh time this morning that he had proposed to her.

"Asta!" Lily was angry this time, a strange book that flowed with magic rose up in front of her before Lily cast her arm down and a massive torrent of water in the shape of a fist crashed down on the boy. Rias droned out the same lecture she had given Asta since the first time he had proposed that morning. Her eyes were drawn to something else. The massive skull on the horizon, not far from the church itself. It was huge, beyond measure.

"Never seen it up close before?" Father Orsi asked making Rias look up before raising to her feet. "Do you know the story?"

"N-No." Rias was still nervous around the Sister and Father of the church, but so far they had showed nothing of hate or resentment towards her. Maybe she didn't need to hide who she was? But still, there was a lingering feeling that made her keep it a secret.

"Well, long ago far even beyond my time." Orsi smiled at his own joke as he sat down beside her. "A deep cold and seemingly endless darkness covered the world. It was on the brink of being destroyed by a ruthless Demon." He looked off to the skull in the distance and Rias was amazed to see that, the skull itself was the Demon in the story. "But then one brave Wizard stepped forward." Rias noting with her heightened senses that she could spot the statue of a man atop the Skull.

"Helping to dispel the Darkness and bring dawn to the world he battled the demon." Orsi made vivid hand motions making Rias smile. "Finally he defeated the creature and when he was finished the world was a brighter place than it had ever been before. The long night ended at last, because the Wizard had brought a new dawn to the world. The Wizard was hailed as the Wizard King and his story has lived on every day since."

"The Wizard King." Rias breathed out, fascinated by the story. She had never heard of one like it. Not only that, none of this history was familiar to her in the Human World she knew about, meaning this could possibly be...

"Even today, the Strongest Wizard in the Clover Kingdom holds the title of Wizard King." Orsi told her, as she was in her thoughts.

"And I'll be the next Wizard King!" Asta declared jumping in front of the two, soaked with water from Lily's grimoire.

"Asta, how are you going to be the Wizard King when you have no magic?" Recca grinned at him causing the boy to pout before the young girl turned to Rias. "What Magic do you have Big Sis?" Rias glanced between the young girl and Orsi who gave an encouraging smile, never having been one to turn away children from using their magic.

"W-Well, I don't know many spells yet but I have my family's magic." She told them, even Asta looked amazed as Rias raised her hands up and slowly a small black ball of energy outlined in red began to resonate, it looked ferocious and ready to lash out. Orsi's eyes were wide in amazement just like the children. "Mama says it's the Power of Destruction."

"That sounds so cool!" Asta cheered as Rias let her magic dissolve. "I bet you could even beat Yuno!"

"Cool it Asta, we don't need anymore of your shenanigans this morning." Orsi huffed as he stood up, straightening his robes. "Don't you have chores to do?"

"I've already cut all the wood." Yuno stated making Asta cross his arms and look away, since that night that they declared to become the Wizard King Yuno had just become a massive thorn in Asta's side, was it because they were rivals that he was trying to outdo him in everything?

"Hey Father, did you find out where Rias is from yet?" Asta asked, making Rias look up to the priest and seeing his brow furrow slightly.

"No, not as of yet. I can't seem to find the house name of Gremory anywhere in the records." Orsi told them. "I'm sure we'll think of something." Rias rose from her spot on the church step and dusted off her backside.

"I think I might know of a way I can get back home." Rias smiled, having come to terms that there must be some kind of portal in the forest that had led her to a completely different reality that wasn't the Underworld or the Human World, and it had been right in the Gremory Estate, a link between worlds. The way these humans acted around magic and treated it as an everyday occurrence was just way too far fetched. Of course when she got home she would no doubt ask many questions about it. "I just need you to take me where we met last night." Rias spoke once more turning to Asta.

"Sure." Asta grinned. "Under the demon skull then." Orsi's eyes widened slightly, the boy had left that tidbit of information out. Sister Lily gave a slightly concerned look but he didn't comment on it.

"Very well, but if you can't find your way home I want you both back here, understood?" Orsi told them sternally.

"Yes Sir!" Asta laughed, grabbing Rias hand and already running off with her in toe.

"Asta! Wait her dress isn't dry yet!" Lily called after them but they were already out of earshot causing the Nun to sigh gently, she had given Rias some of Recca's old clothes which needed adjustments for the young girl, despite being so young she was starting to develop a figure. Lily had mended what she could of the dress and washed it for Rias. Orsi shook his head and headed back into the church as the children continued to help Lily with the morning chores.

When Asta and Rias reached the side of the forest, the two began to talk, Rias finding out that Asta's dream of becoming the Wizard King was something he held true and dear to his heart, that no matter what he would become the greatest Wizard King in history despite having no magical powers. He was so sure that one day his magic would awaken in him. Rias wanted to believe that and from what she had heard, this entire world was filled with Magic but there was always that chance he wouldn't get magic, wasn't there?

There was also the fact that Rias discovered that she was two years older than Asta, he being nine and she eleven. She soon discovered that she was becoming more and more attached to the young boy, his always enthusiastic outlook on things, the way nothing got to him or could bring him down. He was a light she hadn't known she needed.

Just as she suspected, now that she was thinking with a cool head she could feel the trace of a summoning circle in the forest and she led Asta towards it. Her new friend was more than eager to explore and they had some more time together. Rias knew that after today she might never see him again but she wanted to make the most of it.

"It's been fun getting to know you Rias, you can come visit the church anytime you want!" Rias smiled and nodded.

"I'll have too." She smiled. "I'll need my dress back." Asta grinned and nodded. "Maybe one day you can visit my home too."

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Rias nodded and finally they came upon the traces of the magic circle. It was old, carved into ruins. As Rias looked up one last time at the Demon Skull it almost looked as though the skull was looking directly down at the spot the two children stood in.

"I guess this is it." Rias frowned slightly making Asta stand in front of her making her look up in surprise as he clapped her cheeks, a large grin on his face.

"It's not goodbye!" Asta declared. "We'll see each other again, I might even be the Wizard King next time you see me." Rias smiled, and nodded.

"You better be!" She laughed. "Thank you, Asta." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek making the boy stand there stunned. She laughed lightly and ran into the magic circle, by the time she turned around to wave goodbye she was already back in the gardens of the Gremory estate. Her smile faded and a frown came to her face, Asta was gone.

"Rias!" The shouts of her father brought her to her senses and she grew nervous. She hadn't acted the way the heiress of the Gremory house should, no doubt there would be lectures for why she had run off. But she would face them with the same determination Asta had shown her. She glanced back at the spot that she had appeared from as her Father arrived before her, his devil wings slinking into his back before he engulfed her into a hug.

Rias somehow knew, that meeting that boy wasn't by chance alone. Something had allowed her to go to that world and meet Asta. She also knew that she would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Lily frowned as she watched Asta as he sat on the steps of the church. It was late afternoon and it had been a few days since his new friend Rias had returned home. He hadn't told any of them where they went only that she went home. Father Orsi had drilled him, thinking that perhaps the young girl might be still lost in the forest but Asta told him he wasn't lying and that she went home. Lily didn't think Asta knew how to explain what he had seen properly. He had been quiet the last few days, he often went back to the forest and came back dirty as he usually did more than likely training as he had been for so long now.

Lily believed that meeting Rias had somewhat changed Asta. The young red headed girl was an enigma to be sure and something about her most likely touched upon Asta. She held power far beyond a child her age, even Yuno didn't hold a candle to the enormous raging blaze that Rias magic projected. Yuno these last few days since meeting Rias was also training hard, not wanting to be outdone by such a large degree.

Lily wanted to talk to Asta about what he was going through, she couldn't help if she didn't know what it was. Something was bothering him but Father Orsi said to leave the boy be, that in time he would come to understand himself what he was feeling. Deciding to follow the older man's advice, Lily left Asta and went about to prepare the meal for the evening.

Asta on the other hand sat on the steps, his legs crossed and his hands gripping his ankles as he stared off at the massive skull that loomed over the village of Hage. He so wanted to be the Wizard King. But right now, that's not what was plaguing his thoughts. Instead it was Rias, the red headed girl that had stumbled upon him in the forest. Something about her when she left… made him uncomfortable. Was it her eyes? He shook his head, why would eyes make him feel uncomfortable? He didn't understand the sorrow she had when she said goodbye to him and this was why he was feeling uncomfortable. Raising a hand up to his cheek where her lips once linged he frowned. What even was that?

"Gah! This sucks!" Asta shouted jumping to his feet. "Go away!" Asta punched his stomach were the knot of uncomfortableness was gathered. Only to collapse to his knees and groan, that had been a stupid idea. He frowned slightly as he was keeled over, he never wanted to see Rias make that face again. He knew that much and he knew that he couldn't do that if he wasn't stronger. Getting to his feet he nodded to himself before running off the familiar path he went daily. If he wanted to get stronger he had to train.

Father Orsi watched him with a smile, having noticed the change in the boy. Whatever connection he had with that young girl was strong. He just hoped that whatever was happening here, it wouldn't lead to ruin. He was still convinced that the young Rias was a member of a Noble house and if that was true, he would have a tough time ahead of him.

* * *

"Rias, eat your dinner." The massive dining hall was mostly empty, only seating four people of present. The woman that spoke was Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother. Unlike her daughter, she had long flowing brown hair. Seated beside Venelana was Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory where she inherited her red hair from. Rias had yet to touch her food, simply stabbing at it with her fork. Akeno sat beside her quietly having finished half her meal already.

Since Rias had returned home from Hage village, it had been tough on the young heiress. Nobody believed her when she had said she had gone to another world, while Akeno wanted to believe her Rias could see that the girl didn't full trust the truth of her words. It didn't help that there was no evidence to backup her claim. There was no magic circle so when she tried to show her parents she wasn't lying, it fell on deaf ears. So Rias had gone silent, not speaking to her parents in the days that had passed, only speaking with Akeno which put the girl in some awkward positions as Rias spoke through Akeno at her parents even if they were in the same room.

"This is unbecoming of the Gremory Heiress, Rias." Venelana spoke. "Your little temper tantrum stops now." Her voice was stern causing Akeno to flinch slightly as she stared down at her plate.

"Then have another kid and I'll go back to Hage village." Rias mumbled under her breath. It had only been a short time that she had spent at the small church, but that time was filled with so much life. She wasn't the Heiress of the esteemed Gremory House, she was just Rias, a lost little girl.

"Rias." Zeoticus cleared his throat making Rias lower her head. "You're excused." He told her, Rias simply nodding and slid from her chair before leaving. Akeno went to follow her but Zeoticus stopped her. "Give her some time Akeno, it might do her some good to be on her own for a bit."

"Okay." Akeno nodded however she still watched as her friend left the room, a soft frown coming to her face. She hadn't been the same since she went missing that night after the announcement of her engagement to Riser Phenex. Akeno wanted to believe in the story she had told, but it was just so out there that it was really hard to think that she had gone to another world nobody had ever heard of before.

Rias left the dining hall, downtrodden. Her relationship with her parents was dwindling, but they wouldn't believe her no matter how many times she explained what had happened. Her path led her from the dining hall to the houses grand library. She had spent most of her time since returning from Hage Village in here, trying to find anything that could send her back.

Since returning she had been bombarded with teachings, history of the Phenex clan that she would need to know due to her engagement. She had been told that until she graduated high School the actually wedding wouldn't take place so why was she being bombarded with it all now? So whenever she got the chance, she came here to try and find a way out of everything. She wanted to runaway from the underworld back to Hage village.

To escape from her Future of marrying a man she didn't love. If she could she would take Akeno with her, she wouldn't leave her best friend alone here. Returning to the massive piles of books that she had forbid any of the housekeepers from cleaning up she set about her studies once again, trying to find anything that could lead her back to that small little church.

* * *

X-3 Years Later-X

Asta frowned as he finished up his training routine for the day, having moved his usual spot to where he had seen Rias disappear that night three years ago. Three years it had been since Rias went home and she hadn't been back. He had discovered the magic circle in the ground where she had disappeared and cleared it of the overgrowth that covered it, even till this day keeping it clean and ready. He had done everything he could think of to try and activate it to see if he could go where Rias had gone, but it was just his bad luck that without any magic, he couldn't do a thing.

Asta was now twelve years old, no longer the child he had been when he first met Rias. He had taken to wearing an old piece of cloth around his forehead as a bandanna mostly to keep his hair out of his eyes. Due to his intense training his body had filled out, although short for his age as Yuno and the other's kept reminding him. Still after three years and only three more years until the Grimoire Ceremony he still hadn't awoken any magic power within.

He didn't let it bother him that he didn't have magic, or that the kids at the orphanage that were younger than him were already awakening theirs. He couldn't let it bother him because if it did, it'd feel like giving up and Sister Lily didn't raise no quitters! He sat cross legged before the summoning circle, simply watching it. He had tried so many things to activate the circle, some even ridiculous like that one dance he did. He didn't know it it could even work anymore. But he remembered Rias last words that they'd meet again and he had been holding out for their meeting.

Sighing the ashen haired boy leaned back and folded his arms behind his head as he lay in the grass looking up at the sky, watching the clouds drift on by. The large skull of the defeated demon looked down at him as if watching him, it might scare some people but Asta had never been bothered by it. His thoughts were on the red haired girl he had met long ago, curious to know if she even remembered him. It was weird how just one meeting with her made her such a big part of his life. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, but the eyes he had seen of her when she returned home, how sad she looked. He wanted to make sure that she okay at least.

Unaware to the young boy, a small spark of magic was being conjured up in the centre of the summoning circle and when Asta actually started to notice the magic in the air, it was to late as he was suddenly sucked through the magic circle without another word.

* * *

Rias was slumped over her desk, rubbing her temples as she tried to figure this all out. It had been three years since she had stumbled upon the entrance to the world that nobody seemed to know about, everyone thought she was lying and just making the whole thing up, but she knew it was real. It didn't help that she didn't have any actual proof of the matter. She had originally thought that the teleportation circle had worked both ways, from the World she had visited and the one in the Gremory Garden. However, there was no teleportation circle in the Garden to activate on this side.

In the three years since first travelling to the forest where she had first met Asta, she had never been able to find a way back there. But she had never forgotten. In the past three years she had tried countless transportation spells, read numerous books on the theories of possible other worlds but there had never been hard evidence to show what she herself had experienced.

In the years that passed by, she had made up with her parents if only to save face in the long run, not even mentioning aloud of her so called 'fantasy' world. At a time, Rias had almost given up on trying to return to the peaceful little church, however the smiling face of Asta who had no magic in a world of magic came to her and strengthened her resolve.

It might be selfish, but escaping to that world would be the only way to escape from her duties as the Gremory Heiress, over there she could lead a life of what she truly wanted. She had no doubts about bringing Akeno, Koneko and Kiba along with her. They were irreplaceable friends and she didn't think she could leave them behind if she wanted too.

The only problem wasn't her resolve she had already had enough of that, but getting there was the biggest issue right now. Next year she would be fifteen and going to study in Japan for her first year of highschool, a personal wish of her own. If she hadn't she feared that her betrothed would have forced the wedding ahead of schedule. But being in the human world meant that she wouldn't have access to the same resources that she had now.

She only had a few years before Riser claimed her, and she would rather die than let that happen.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door she rose her head, removing her glasses.

"Come in." The door opened and Akeno walked in, no longer the shy little girl she used to be. Both Rias and Akeno were fourteen years old now and were developing years ahead of schedule it seemed. Rias smiled, while at first Akeno truly didn't believe what she had told them but after years of seeing how much this truly meant to Rias, Akeno aided her in anyway that she could. Akeno was her best friend and closest confident, if it wasn't for her she probably wouldn't have made it as far as she had.

"Your parents have left the estate." Akeno told her. "Said something about, a romantic day out?" She asked amused making Rias grin. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now?"

"Who me?" Rias asked as she rose from her chair, grabbing a book that all of her collective notes were stored in from over the years. "Maybe." She grinned.

"Shall we?" Rias nodded and the two headed out of Rias bedroom and down the hall. It wasn't every day that Rias parents were out, meaning it wasn't often Rias was allowed into the gardens unsupervised. After that night three years ago, her mother had forbidden her from entering the Garden alone meaning she couldn't do her research properly. They may have made up over the years but Venelana still knew that there were lingering feelings about what had happened.

Exiting the estate Akeno followed Rias across the same path that Rias had run out that night. The red haired devil had a purpose to her step and Akeno had to increase her own pace just to keep up with her. It had taken a lot to convince Akeno that Rias had been telling the truth and Akeno truly believed that Rias believed what she had seen and that was enough for her. An argument between Rias and her mother had escalated one night and Rias had told her everything, even her plan to run away from the world. Akeno couldn't bare the thought of being left behind. Koneko and Kiba didn't know everything but knew enough that Rias didn't want the future everyone sought for her.

Rias reached the familiar clearing in the garden, the same one she had re-appeared in and her Father had come rushing in after she had been missing. A small frown came to her face, she didn't sense anything magical in the air let alone the traces of a Magic Circle. Akeno simply stood of to the side, watching not wanting to get in Rias way. The buxom devil opened her notes and began to trace a circle in the dirt with a stick. She had spent years searching her memories to try and find the design of the runic symbols on the magic circle she had used and she believed she had finally recalled them.

Re-creating the circle took time and when Rias had finally etched the last rune into the dirt she was both eleated and shocked when it glowed a vibrant red colour. Shooting a glance to Akeno who was just as speechless as her friend as she watched whatever was happening. Sparks of red magic formed in the circle and Rias backed away, horror in her eyes that she had another failure on her hands. Back to the drawing board it seemed. However as the electrical magic charged formed in magic circle both she and Akeno waited expecting it to explode in their faces.

"GAHAAAAA!" A shout came from above and Rias eyes opened wide as an all to familiar ashen haired boy crashed into the magic circle. Rias threw all caution to the wind, throwing even her notes to the side as she rushed forward into the swirl of magic power around Asta.

"ASTA!" She cried making the boy look up only to be enveloped into a large set of breasts as Rias hugged his head into her overdeveloped chest for someone of her age. Akeno was completely speechless as she watched Rias, her closest friend someone who had told her she had no interest in men embraced the young boy and after closer examination saw that Rias was crying tears of joy.

"C-Can't Breath." Asta's muffled voice came back only for Asta to be buried deeper into the breasts of the devil as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you Asta."


End file.
